Story of 5Ds Book 1 Part 1: Missing?
by ClonerOfCourage
Summary: Takato has been missing for 5 years now , Rika is freaking out. A new evil arise and the tamers must face a new threat once more . Rukato My first summary. Later on will be a cross-over between season 1-3 5
1. Prologue

**THE STORY OF 5D`s**

**Prologue**

"Relax?! Relax?! How can I relax ,Takato has been gone for 5 YEARS now ,how can I relax!" Shouted Rika. "Rika we`re all looking for Takato we have searched everywhere in the world we just can`t find him, we even searched the Digital world ", Henry said.

Suddenly their digivices rang." A digimon is trying to biomerge we have to go", said Ryo.

Somewhere

9 months ago

"School can`t wait till its over with" CC said waiting for his teacher to show up and unlock the class."I can`t take it any more" he said as he ran into a dimensional drift. Al the kids saw as he vanished into something purple and from that day he was classified "missing".

6 months later

"And that is how…''the teacher began but was cut of by the same portal that CC vanished in , and out came… CC


	2. Chapter 1: Meet CC

**STORY OF 5D`S**

**Chapter 1: Meet CC**

''CC?" Phoenix asked. "Phoenix nice to see you to." CC replied. Phoenix ran and hugged CC. "Where have you been every one has been worried sick about you …and what are you wearing?" Phoenix asked seeing that on the left everything was black and on the right everything was white even the gloves. "I was busy training." he said. "You are getting yourself detention for missing school for 6 months ."the teacher said. " Who said I was coming back to school?" CC said laughing. " I came here to pick up some friends to go with me, including Phoenix." There was silence for a while until Phoenix broke it. " CC what are you talking

about where are we going?" she asked. " I came here to pick up you , Rose , Anthony , Eugene , Nathan and Scorcher." There was a minute of silence until Anthony broke it. "Wow hold up, Eugene is in College and you know it, it will take like a month to get there with no car." CC started laughing again and said. "That is why I to pick you up now and not later, like a month or so later ,besides I have this awesome portal with me." Phoenix asked immediately. "So I guess we should go get the others?" CC nodded and they left to get the others.

A little later

"Okay I`ll leave you here and go help some friends out , so … survive!"

So they all got partners and a map to take them each to their final checkpoint.

"All of you get me at the top of the holy mountains" CC said as he left.

CC arrived at the royal knight`s HQ in no time were he met Takato and Marcus.

"I'm back" he said. "Took you long enough, so… what's for dinner I'm starved" Marcus said out of hunger. "Hey chill out we're all gonna eat sheesh" Takato said .Then a strange thing happened Takato's digivice just started to go off. " Wha! A digimon is trying to biomerge their at the tamers" he said scared. "OK , we`ll eat something first." Marcus said. "We`ll only eat our dinner that's all, you know we can`t go it will blow our cover." CC said. So they each had their dinner , which was served by CC himself respectively : CC - Big hamburger ; Marcus – Fried eggs ;

Takato – Guilmon Bread and the Royal Knights each had their own HUGE hamburger . After the ate CC went to take a bath. "I`m telling you Marcus they won`t make it one their on , the signal was HUGE , we have to go ." Takato said with despair . "OK he`s distracted so lets go" Marcus said . "Lets go Royal Knights." they all nodded and they left.

Meanwhile with the Tamers

"Wha! Their all Parasimon again , Kazu shouted . "We got creamed last time , we would have lost everything if it weren`t for Takato." Kenta added . "And now he`s missing we`re doomed!" Terriermon yelled . "Terriermon !" Henry scolded. "Look, I think their leader is a Armageddemon" Rika yelled back. Then they saw some figures flying past at high speed. "Royal Knights coming trough" One yelled , apperantly their leader. " Royal Knights? Why have I never heard of you?" Ryo asked . " Because we come from another dimension" Their leader , a Gallantmon said. " Gallantmon that must mean … Takato!" Rika yelled . "I`m afraid I am not who you think I am." He replied. " But how Takato created Guilmon and Guilmon biomerges into Gallantmon , so how is it possible?" Henry asked . " Simple , there is a lot of different dimensions , and so in some there might be one guilmon." He replied


	3. Chapter 2 : Beginning of the Adventure!

_**Sorry I forgot to add this to the beginning ,so here it is:**_

**_Ages:_**

_Rika=18_

_Henry=18_

_Kazu=18_

_Kenta=18_

_Jeri=18_

_Ryo=19_

_Takato=18_

_Suzie=15_

_Marcus=19_

_CC=14-15_

* * *

**STORY OF 5D`S**

**Chapter 2: The Beginning of the Adventure**

**At the Battle**

* * *

"Gallantmon it`ll help if you help us here." Craniamon yelled. Distracted from the conversation he turned around and realize he forgottenall about it . "Uh , yeah on my way." he stuttered nervously .He went to help them to get everything over with . "So are you tamers gonna

fight or were you the one to be tamed" he asked . They all nodded and went to help the Royal Knights . They easily defeated all the Parasimon , but the true shock was when they saw their leaders … Armageddemon twice his original size and with him were 2 Diaboromon. So the Tamers went to take on 1 Diaboromon and all the Royal Knights went to take on the other Diaboromon , leaving only Gallantmon (Takato and Guilmon) , Marcus and Shinegreymon to take on Armageddemon all alone.

* * *

**Royal Knight HQ**

Takato , Marcus I`m all d … Huh? Where are you guys ? Hello ? CC asked . 'Damn I knew they would`ve gone any way.' "Royal Knights we need to … What not you too ? He asked 'Ok guys ready , sheesh I knew Takato would go but not the others too , at least I planned to take care of the digimon in the first place , just another reason to go , they`re not at full strength yet !'

He thought , well talked to the spirits inside his head.

* * *

**Back to the battle**

The tamers were fairing fairly well considering they only got 4 megas on their side the rest ultimate (where marineangemon would heal the other if they got injured) and the Royal Knights also done a pretty great job , seeing this Armageddemon took advantage to show his power and blasted his 1 fellow diaboromon and the Royal Knights , deleting the Diaboromon and injuring the Royal Knights . It was long before the other Diaboromon defeated the tamers , just as the Diaboromon were going to finish them off , Gallantmon saw this and deleted him with 1 attack , "Shield of the Just". But this led to Armageddemon hitting ShineGreymon very hard.

"Wha! ShineGreymon , why you , lets teach him a lesson . Charge , DNA , Burst mode!" Marcus yelled . Where once Shinegreymon stood , stood now his burst mode , Shinegreymon Burst mode. Seeing this Takato thought its time to go crimson mode and digivolved into Gallantmon Crimson mode. "Now you`re going down Armageddemon ." he said. " Take this , Glorious Burst!"

Shinegreymon yelled. With mere inches Armageddemon dodged the blast , quite fast for his size. "Would`ve expected it to be slower ." Beelzemon said walking to the tamers. "I came as fast as I heard a digimon biomerged , but didn`t expect you guys would be down , what happened , who are those two … is that … Takato ?" he asked. "No those two seem to be the strongest of the Royal Knights , we asked , but it turns out there are a lot of 'Guilmons' in all the different dimensions , this one just happens to be part of the Royal Knights." Rika answered slowly getting to her feet. "I think you should go help them Beelzemon." She added , nodding he went to help.

It wasn`t long before Beelzemon was defeated. "No , Beelzemon!" Ai and Mako shouted . Now it was only a half awake Gallantmon and a very tired Shinegreymon against a half weakened Armageddemon . "Marcus I`m not sure how long we`ll be able to keep fighting , he`s too strong." Just then Armageddemon chose to attack , it was like 2 minutes till the smoked cleared and what the tamers saw shocked them , on the ground they saw 3 beings , a agumon , a guilmon and …

* * *

**Ha , my first cliffhanger , you all probably know who is but if you don`t ... then:**

**1- Its not my problem**

**2- You`re just gonna have to wait till the next chapter which would , if I`m lucky come out each 1 per week**

**So till the next chapter ...**


End file.
